1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention are directed to metallization and/or bonding of electrical or electronic device components and/or components of packages for same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the art of electrical and electronic device fabrication and assembly, it is often desirable to make a substrate or surface (for example, a circuit board, ceramic monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) substrate, etc.) conductive. It is also often desirable to bond an electrical or electronic component to a substrate or to bond components of a package for an electronic component with a thermally and/or electrically conductive material. Processes for forming such conductive surfaces or bonds can face a number of challenges, for example, cost, the use of high temperatures incompatible with other process steps, difficulty in filling of hollow features of a substrate, and/or outgassing of byproducts incompatible with other process steps.